There is known in the art a photosensitive-body cartridge that is mountable in an image forming apparatus. The photosensitive-body cartridge includes a photosensitive drum, and a cleaning roller for cleaning a surface of the photosensitive drum.
One photosensitive-body cartridge that has been proposed also includes an electrode capable of following slight movement of the cleaning roller, which moves in response to rotation of the photosensitive drum, in order to absorb this slight movement (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-054057, for example).